All God's acts are Just
by shadowsakuras
Summary: After that Yato finds out that Hiyori's first kiss was stolen, he will make a claim, which happened after, only the authors and I, knows about it, and now you, if you want it (YATORI with some Lemmon)
1. 1rs Pray

eminakashima As I promised, I started to translate.

I so sorry for any mistakes that you could find but my English level is middle, so if there are any errors, please feel free correct me.

**Again... excuse my bad English xD (I Colombian person writing XD)**

Thanks you.

Noragami belongs to **Adachi Toka**

* * *

After the visit to his father, a desperate God came unto the Hiyori House claiming having gone to Capyperland with Fujisaki, she remembered with dread the scene; showed his face in disgust, when through his mind passed the theft of their first kiss, but she quickly seek the compelling evidence provided by Kofuku when he stole a kiss to Bishamon.

Then to calm down, the lower his head and apologizes,

-_"Why always I give you problems_"-

She notices his face of repentance, discovering the weakness of that ever was Magatsukami the god of calamity, one of the cruelest gods of all history.

She tries to cover her face flush to know what, a God!. Her God!. He would do everything for her, and how he cares about her. Awkwardly trying dry her hair, back to back; with a deep breathing she tries give him words of comfort; She gently exhale and he notices her beautiful and shining pink lips. Still flushed unwittingly turn over and he says,

-" _be confident that yourself_"-.

He feels his face blushing when he was discovered admiring her beautiful lips, her beautiful and wet body; that forbidden body of a pink eyes goddess; the heat in his body requires shouting him to claim her as his, finally "**acts of God are just**". But have to remember the advice of his young and wise Blessed regalia, which do restrain oneself precariously; only with his hands covered his face, hiding his ashamed condition; only mused clumsy words from his mouth

-"_Beware of Fujisaki; stay away from it and..."_ –

Thinking again about his precarious condition, seeing so temptress scene, she's a strong, sweet and beautiful goddess just covered by a small, tiny and fragile veil which can be undone without problems, only to try and touch the sweetness fruit with his skilled hands, those who shaky, hides his face to not release the lust of a God.

Again whispers

\- " _Hiyori you're dropping your guard"-_

She can't hide his newly acquired embarrassment and immediately launches a coup to the God; awkwardly she falls, tangled in the towel which she hid her blushing. He hugs her strongly to prevent their collapse; feel her soft chest against his. All the gods as he would like that cloth among them there not exists to be able to feel the softness of her skin.

Get down his red face to see if she is well but his view is hampered by a soft tail.

-"_Close your eyes_"-

She says with a soft and embarrassed voice, which makes that he back itself to check the situation that he was.

His hands, these hands that long ago they were stained with blood and that he has been trying to clean up for centuries, now touching the bare skin of a beautiful human goddess.

Who is him, to touch this beautiful delicacy?

Those hands one's own free will; get down a little more to explore that thought not possible.

Listening to a soft exhalation from those beautiful pink lips which seconds ago made him lose momentarily his own reason.

He knew that she was on her ayakashi form. Her soft and warm tail was covering his eyes; those disobedient hands wanted to discover more of that soft silky skin; arriving to the tail bottom, and again he felt the soft exhalation, a small groan of pleasure. **"Acts of God are just** He gently went round her back until to go up.

Could feel ruffle his goddess skin with the soft touch; getting to her neck he grasp strongly, hoping that she can't release from that God act.

Felt that the fluffy tail gently discovered his eyes finding a goddess with her shining pink eyes closed and her beautiful pink lips slightly swollen claiming desperate joining vigorously god's lips

* * *

As soon as i can, I will continue with all translation

I hope all your reviews, thats give to me hope to keep doing this


	2. 2nd Pray

Hello second part, I hope you enjoy it

and remember I'm so sorry for any mistakes that you could find but my English level is middle, so if there are any errors, please feel free correct me.

**Again... excuse my bad English xD (Colombian person writing XD)**

Thanks you.

Noragami belongs to **Adachi Toka**

* * *

"**All**** God's acts are Just". **This soft exhalation that comes out from goddess soft lips, that groan of pleasure only confirms that you should always trust the instinct of a God, and your instinct demands make it yours. Desperate to approaching to take the sweet offering by his goddess, fleshy lips that beg to feel the warmth of a God.

To the light touch of his lips felt bristle his skin along with hers, and his curious hands fell again by her soft back, arriving again to the base of her tail.

That groan was more intense, stronger than any prayer, a prayer only for his ears, and he not could refuse to any desire much less his own desire. Again takes her juicy lips are sweeter any delicacy, he need to explore more deeply, using his tongue to find more pleasure inside the goddess mouth, " _By all the gods, I would be worthy of such a sacrifice_ "**All**** God's acts are Just".**

Their mouths are separated to be able to take a break, again he wants to drink from those lips, but his instinct forces him to fall a little further, his virility was alert and vibrating while he enjoyed the ayakashi soft neck; his restless hands massaged so gently the base of the tail of his goddess, but the more mischievous hand decided to explore a little more of the soft and damp body, reaching the most sensitive part of the ayakashi

The groan of pleasure was not long to wait; it was stronger and more intense than the previous ones, that mischievous hand played gently and agile as if it knew every subtle point that would generate pleasure.

The lips of God conspired with his hands and did not respond to sanity, they had a own mind, that was the natural instinct of a God; they reached the Summit of their breasts and to test the hardness of the top, his tongue joined the game taking new newfound pleasure, _oh by all Gods!_, again that groan of pleasure that avoided control to himself, the body of his goddess had arched and was only for him.

It felt like small trembling hands were trying to remove the jersey and t-shirt_ "by all the Gods, their desire was realizing, feel her body directly". _

_Quickly remove the cloth that cover the top part up and instinctively embrace their goddess. The friction on her skin was perfect, could felt the heat of her body, her warm and wet body. "Is just he take that precious treasure" "All God's acts are Just ", and he is a God, why he doubt?_

Again he explore their fleshy pink lips and his tongue entered desperately covering every place which had not been explored; take a break away for a second, just enough to be able to breathe again to then join desperately leaving away by the desire of his lips; felt a slight rubbing in the lower part of his body, again that small and soft hands awkwardly tries to get rid of everything that was covering his bottom part

Took small hands and without taking off her lips carefully sat her on one side of the bed, but to realize a white body wrapped in a small towel, felt his face was blushing more that of could be possible.

Painfully he had to separate from the lips of his goddess and decided to carefully take that beautiful sleeping body that would soon be only for him only even spiritually, to place it delicately on the nearest sofa.

Carefully put her small and delicate hands over the asleep goddess body and giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead, turned away from the pure and virginal body.

Look up his blue eyes at feel pink eyes that were looking at him with shame; he discovered with sadness a beautiful fully flushed ayakashi clumsily covering herself with a bed blanket trying to hide her embarrassment.

-" _Hiyori I..."- _he whispers softly, those questions that were trying to stop him gained force.

She doesn't need to be his Regalia so that he can feel pangs of pain seeing all doubts that his goddess felt and the situation in which they were.

* * *

As soon as i can, I will continue with the 3rd translation

I hope all your reviews, thats give to me hope to keep doing this


End file.
